News
Ashura's "Escape" Deep in the Underworld's prison, the pits, a truly strange event took place. It was feeding time for the prisoners. When the attendant arrived at Ashura's Lockbox, the attendant found his body, lifeless in the center of the room. As the attendant approached the body, a beam latched onto them and pulled them into a rift that formed on Ashura's chest. At around the same time this happened, hundreds of people around the Realms were sucked into similar rifts. Harral was called to Ashura's Lockbox to investigate. Researchers arrived on the scene just as quickly. Harral decided to enter the rift as well. He established a mental connection with one of the researchers and entered. Inside was a gloomy, featureless landscape with many different victims walking about. A voice broke the eerie silence. ??? - "I grow bored. Entertain me, Harral." Harral - "Who speaks to me in such a tone!?" ??? - "It is I. Ashura, the Devourer. Welcome to the Land of the Sleeping Giants. A Realm I created with my excess power while I lay dormant in my cell. I can do whatever I please here, however, I lack power at the moment, so I cannot create anything else at the moment." Harral - "Why are you kidnapping mortals, Ashura? To feast on them in peace?!" Ashura - "I have a simpler motive. I simply wish to make a new world in my own image. This place isn't called "the Land of the Sleeping Giants" for nothing, either. Three Skril' Demons live here, as well. They are the "Giants". You will cure me of my boredom, along with these few mortals. At that moment, a massive stadium constructed itself. Harral was transported into the center of the field of play. Ashura - "Now, if you value your Soul... FIGHT!" A massive fleshy mass fell from the sky, into the arena. It slowly morphed into a Demon-shaped being. The fleshy substance then started to spread around the arena. Ashura's Soul warped into the arena, floated to a massive throne and Ashura materialized. Ashura - "Begin." Soulreach Falls Even Further into Chaos After all of the chaos that's been plaguing Soulreach, and the Sanctum Lands in general, this last event has pushed the region over the edge. Two Lesser Gods got into a fight, which ended up attracting the attention of a nearby Reaper. After a few hours, the conflict drew many different Gods and powerful beings. Many Lesser Gods fell to the few Reapers that showed up. As soon as the Reapers were about to leave, a Yndra arrived. The fact that Yndra rarely enter the Realm was surprising enough. But, the fact that the Yndra that arrived was Kalmar' Dyodrida, the Yndra of Anger and Pain, made it a real war. Each of the beings in the fight can't technically die, as they all take a new "host" when they die. The Yndra wasted no time as he laid waste to half of the continent when his attack missed the group of Reapers. The explosion echoed all the way to the Deadlands, shaking the burnt soil. The sound angered one of the Black Dragon Kings, Black Dragon King of Death. He flew over the region, bombing the battleground with death beams as the battle ensued. After a few days of battle, the chaos began attracting more dangerous foes. The peacekeepers of the Realm finally found out about the chaos. The Nova Reaper, Healing Reaper and Light Reaper arrived first. They attempted to stop the fighting, but even those three couldn't handle it. The Light Reaper summoned the help of the remaining Reapers, and they arrived a few hours later. But, the battle became confusing with so many people of different factions. While all this happened, the Greater and Elder Gods were having a feast to celebrate the Realm's successful movement. Medasz, who was sleeping at the time of the feast, woke and rushed into the dining hall. Medasz - "Takous! Urgent news!" Takous was still chewing food, and she turned to him. Medasz - "A battle has broken out in the Sanctum Lands!" Takous stared at him as she finished her food. Takous - "What's so bad about it? Battles always break out, and nothing bad ever comes of-" Medasz - "They just razed Soulreach." Takous took another piece of food as she said "Who's in the fight?" Medasz - "Well, let's see... All of the Reapers, Black Dragon King Death, Kalmar, and a few Lesser and Minor Gods." Takous raised an eyebrow. Takous - "And you told me why? I would have thought you could handle it-" Medasz - "There have been about 40 casualties." Takous - "I see why you brought this to my attention. Let me finish my food, at least." Harral - "Please, Lady Takous, allow me. I can handle this. This is my job anyways." Harral made a portal of darkness and entered Soulreach. As he looked upon the land, the land burning with the fires of war, he saw that the battle had evolved into two factions. The violent and angry, and the lawful and peaceloving. As the forces approached each other in the center of the battlefield, Harral raised his hand and his Godsword materialized in his hand. Harral - "This battle will stop NOW!" Even though he proclaimed the end of the battle, no one stopped. He used his dark magic to power his Godsword. Harral - "I said... THIS BATTLE WILL STOP NOW!" He shot into the sky like a meteor and fell on the battlefield, sword first, causing a cataclysmic explosion. After the explosion subsided, he hefted his sword onto his shoulder. The fallen forces of both sides lay battered on the ground. Harral - "Just because Dramae is sleeping does NOT mean you're free to fight. He may be the God of peace, but he also has to keep the peace. I shall follow in his footsteps and bring peace to this world. If you fight like this again, I will NOT hesitate to send your Souls to the Whisper." Harral took the Souls that lay on the battlefield and devoured them. His body faded out, and he appeared back in the dining hall, sheathed his Godsword, sat down, closed his eyes and continued eating. Takous - "Taken care of?" Harral looked up, opened his eyes, stared for a second and went back to eating. Takous - "Good work, Harral." Takous tossed him a bag, which he quickly stashed under the table. The Sanctum Lands are broken and torn, nothing but a shell of what they used to be. They may even become part of the Deadlands at this rate. Ashura Ascends Ashura, the Devourer kept to his nickname this last week. Ashura was weakened during a skirmish with a Void Scout a while back, and wants to come back with a bang. He raveged many Soulreach settlements and devoured what seems like over 10,000 Souls. He also slew and devoured a Minor God, further increasing his power. Workers at the Research Facility in the Janni Camp say that his power was ''restored ''after about 3,000 Souls. The extra 7,000 and the Minor God Soul boosted is power equal to that of a Greater God. With this information, they approached Dramae and asked if Ashura would be formally promoted. He replied: "I will consider it. Yes, his power is now rivalling Medasz, or even Harral. However, he's commited crimes against the Gods and the God council." As the researcher asked what he commited, Dramae replied: "That doesn't matter right now. I will allow you to bring three of your researchers to the God Palace to watch the trial." A Catastrophic Battle in the North The ancient warrior, Sapphire made her way back to where she was being kept recently, but was stopped short. Not by Demons, but by a Reaper. The Earth Reaper was also traveling by, and Sapphire seems unaware as to what Reapers are. She initiated combat with him. The fight was quite normal until the Reaper took a critical blow to the head. He jumped back, and prepared a spell. Sapphire attempted to stop him, but he finished it. He summoned his pet, Earthshaker. The fight went on for a while, destroying nearby mountains and glaciers until Earthshaker got the upper hand, and launched Sapphire back to the main continent. She collided with a castle, and was once again imprisoned. Earthshaker has been seen patrolling the north since. Yzaar-Takous Makes Her Appearance After the events of the Third God Wars, Yzaar-Takous decided to check out all of the happenings of the Realms. She arrived today at the Golden Palace, where no one was expecting her to show up. She arrived in a huge wood and metal war plate. The only way you could tell a person was inside was the two eyes in her helmet. She had a mysterious looking Godsword on her back. She spoke in a strange voice. All in all, you could tell she was female by her voice, but something about it said she was a creature of some kind. Takous - "So, I've heard much about the one called "Tok-Dramae". May I speak with him?" Harral - "I'm afraid he's sleeping. It could be a while." Takous - "Why is he sleeping? Did he just create a Realm?" Harral - "Yeah... How'd you know?" Takous - "Simple deduction. The only time a God needs to sleep for prolonged periods of time is when they do something that requires much power. Such events are often the creation of Realms. The sleep is to restore the body's high Mana Count. And, by looking at the size of the Realm he created, he will probably sleep for... 200 years." Zephyz - "Wow, you determined that just from the size of the Realm." Takous - "Ahh, it's good to see you again, Zephyz. You're correct. After many years of experience you can tell by looking at a Realm how much Mana the space is worth. Then add on other features such as livable conditions and it could add up to quite a lot. Anyways, I'll be willing to help recreate the Realm in Dramae's absence." Medasz - "The help would be appreciated. We've got quite the job ahead of us." Zephyz - "By the way, who's the leader of this project?" Takous - "I could take that role. I've made countless Realms in my time, so I'd be good for it." Harral - "Keep in mind, we've all made Realms, too." Takous - "Do you know how to make a Realm regenerate Mana?" Harral - "No-" Takous - "Do you know how to link Realms or Realm systems?" Harral - "No..." Takous - "Do you even know how to banish a God?" Harral - "Not really, no..." Takous - "I'm better for the job." The Demon Gate Opens News from the Mage's Coloney tells us that the legendary Demon's Gate has opened beneath the Coloney. The Gate has been spewing creatures know as "Faces" around the entire Soulreach Continent. Further research will be done, but the estimated losses are around 20-40 villages, towns and cities being completely wiped clean of non-Demon life. The death count is far from accurate, but is nonetheless terrifying. Somewhere in the range of at least 40,000,000 bodies are accounted for. Most bodies are missing Souls, hinting that the Faces may be after the Souls instead of just widespread destruction. Soulreach is currently being evacuated, and sent to the exodus location in the Royal City. The Mage's Coloney has decided to stay through the crisis, knowing that the Faces are hunting all life. The Destruction Revealed It turns out that the destructive forces in the Frozen Wastes was something we thought we'd never see again. A being who we'd all thought had vanished for good after the Battle of Zakianshin. Sapphire is back. Only this time, she's stronger, and more terrifying. She's begun to move towards Haven, where Tok-Zephyz said she was waiting. There have been no sitings of Reuage. Another Terrifying Force... Recently, a mountain in the Frozen Wastes was annihilated. The region has been devoid of any living beings for about a week, and black and red lightning has been dropping on the area. Whatever is hiding in that god forsaken place can't be human. We'll give you the news on the situation as we get it. Tok-Reyial's arrival on the Realm A new God has made his way to the Destinyscape Zetacraft Realm! Tok-Reyial had recently arrived from the Lar' Aktar Region. He is a God of absolute energy and power, but he cannot use that power in an offensive way. He can only aid, heal and create utilities for other Gods. Dramae has taken quite a liking to our new friend, and it's only a matter of time before something happens due to his arrival. The release of DSZC 4 is here! The new story involves the characters who were involved with the Betrayal at Zakianshin. Reuage, Sapphire, Ragnar and Genesis team up with each other to attack many evil forces in the realm. Dramae had some trouble, but Harral, Medasz and Zephyz came to the rescue... Dramae was wandering the woods south of Kotana, in the Kotanian Jungle, where he was attacked in a clearing. One of Yzaar-Drakus' minions had escaped his domain, and landed in the clearing. Dramae summoned his Godsword, and began to fight. Drakus is far more powerful than Dramae, and so is his minion. Thus, this huge life sucking demon actually damaged Dramae...Quite badly too. As the demon was going to kill him, a white light appeared in front of Dramae. No, it wasn't the afterlife. It was Harral. He knocked back the demon with a devistating spell, and began to bandage Dramae. Harral was slashed in the back, straight through his God Armor. Medasz and Zephyz appeared out of a portal, and held it back. Zephyz grew vines and trees to bind it, and Medasz made extra arms and weapons for himself. While Medasz was holding it back, she healed both Harral and Dramae. While healing them, she got knocked on top of Dramae with a huge swipe from the demon's wing. She was rendered useless, due to a heavy injury to her head. Harral became enraged, summoning two Chaos Angels to aid him. All four of them assaulted the demon, barely doing damage. Dramae, recovered from his injuries, shed a single tear and Dramae's anrgy side was released for the first time since the Second God Wars. He drew energy from the world, creating a huge, ethereal Godsword. He sprouted his wings, which he seldom does, and did a dive on the demon from outside the world's atmosphere. The demon staggered, and had a dent in it's head, other than that it remained unharmed. "It's futile...We can't kill it..." -Dramae "Are you kidding me, Dramae?! You'd give up that fast?!" -Harral. Harral, better with weaponry, absorbed Dramae's weapon into his own Godsword, and lashed out at the demon. Did slightly more damage, but not enough. The demon laughed at their attempts, and turned to the weakened Zephyz. He was about to crush what remained of her, when Harral jumped between them...And took no damage. "You may be all powerful. But I will NOT let you hurt my FRIEND." -Harral. He began to glow white, which worried Dramae. He seemed more powerful, and took out his rage on the demon. It still wasn't enough. "Must I bring out my Soul Guardian?" -Harral. He opened an unholy portal, sprouting from it, a huge humanoid with snake arms, a lion's head and ten Ashura blades. Harral floated behind the being he named Ashura-Omega, otherwise known as the Soul Guardian. It roared through it's sealed mouth, with a muffled moan. Swung once to the side, and nine times down on the demon's head. Then it unstitched it's mouth, and started to draw at the demon's soul. The demon pushed Ashura-Omega back, and smashed it with it's wing. It came right back at the demon with a 2H built especially for it. The demon deflected it. But, in it's recoil, Dramae pulled out his demonslayer Sword, and stabbed the demon in the head. The demon looked stunned, fell backwards, and crashed into the Jungle. Zephyz was still out cold from the pain. Dramae dropped to the ground, for the same reason. Medasz laid in the grass, resting from the fight. And Harral stood staring at his hands, leaning on a tree. Drakus and Raptoris, who had just heard about the imbalance teleported in. Drakus stood in disbelief next to his demon. Raptoris first walked up to Zephyz, healed her wounds, and woke her up. As soon as she got up, she ran straight to Dramae, still lying in pain. Even though she was weak, she carried him away to an unknown location. Raptoris then approached Harral. "Trying to understand why you could use the power of light?" -Raptoris "Yeah...I shouldn't be able to do that." -Harral "But, you did. And you did it well. I am proud of you. You saved them." -Raptors "I didn't. Dramae did." -Harral "But, it was your courage and determination that made Dramae see. You saved them." -Raptoris "I should get back home." -Harral "Without accepting my thanks? And the other's as well?" -Raptoris "I'm a God of darkness. I deserve no treat such as that." -Harral "But, you do. Now, please, accept this..." -Raptoris. He handed him a charm. "This object shows what it is you have done. It also gives you more strength. Make good use of it." -Raptoris. Harral nodded, as Raptoris approached Drakus. "Are you surprised they could kill it?" -Raptoris "No. They're a tough little group. I admire Medasz and Harral for their bravery and determination. Zephyz did a good job too. She may be a whiny little female...But, she showed true courage today, knowing full well what would happen to her. And Dramae...It was stupid to approach Gri' Kthothek like that. However, he did what he thought he had to do: protect his realm. He did very well, other than almost dying." -Drakus "How did it escape?" -Raptoris "He was a scout. He was looking for something for a troop to conquer, when he stumbled upon this realm. He had no clue that I was part of it, thus he attacked it. He showed disrespect, and yet, he was useful. He showed us not to mess with Dramae. Next time a battle ensues, I will lend them my blade in battle." -Drakus "I see." -Raptoris "Raptoris...Listen. I'm very worried about Zephyz. You may have healed her body, but I've seen what happens to her. She get's traumatized a lot. I pray for her to stay sane. I was the only being she talked to when she hid herself away from the world. She sees me as somewhat of a father figure, and I need to care for her. Don't try to stop me, if I do." -Drakus "I will not stop you. Do what you think is right. I trust you." -Raptoris. Zephyz got herself in trouble this time Zephyz got herself into a fix recently. She sent a spy to check up on Harral's army, and with her luck, the spy got caught. Harral is expected to send a few platoons to set her straight. Has she prepared an army of her own? Only time will tell... Category:History Category:Gods Category:God Wars